


[Podfic] Truly, Madly, Crazy, Deeply

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curtain Fic, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 03:07:34, mp3 & m4b formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>In which Liam and Louis wake up married after Zayn's bachelor party in Las Vegas.</p><p> </p><p>"Louis's right here," says Liam, elbowing Louis in the back. Louis sticks a hand out from under the blanket and waves. "We had quite a lot of champagne." The whole room swims and Liam hopes there's a toilet where he can be sick.</p><p>"Not sure there's enough champagne in the world to get me naked in bed with Louis," Niall giggles.</p><p>"We're allowed!" Louis shouts from under the blankets. "We're married!"</p><p>There is a long and very startled silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Truly, Madly, Crazy, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truly, Madly, Crazy, Deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604112) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1qFGS5z)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1ugHKCU)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/truly-madly-crazy-deeply)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Can we talk about accidentally married fics? It's one of those tropes that I will read in ANY FANDOM EVER because I love it so much. But luckily I didn't have to go far for this one. I love love love [harriet_vane's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane) Louis as a general rule, and the side Nick/Harry in this one was just a wonderful bonus. Thank you to harriet_vane for having blanket permission to record, and for writing such a fun and lovely fic! Recorded for Amplificathon 2014.


End file.
